


Kesenai omoi ga

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Love, M/M, Routine, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yuya, credo che abbiamo perso la scintilla.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Kesenai omoi ga

**Kesenai omoi ga**

**(Questo sentimento non si può cancellare)**

Una persona più sana non se la sarebbe presa tanto, era questo che continuava a ripetersi Yuri.

Una persona più sana si sarebbe resa conto del fatto che Ryosuke stava solo cercando di irritarlo, cercando di giocare d’astuzia dopo essere stato colto sul fatto e cercando di fare del proprio meglio per giustificarsi.

Davvero, comunque. Potevano essere migliori amici, ma c’erano volte in cui Yuri odiava Yamada Ryosuke. Da morire.

Durante il tragitto di ritorno da Yokohama a Tokyo dopo il concerto, era rimasto sulle sue, in silenzio. Non era arrabbiato né di cattivo umore – solo pensieroso, davvero – perciò il suo comportamento non suonò i soliti campanelli d’allarme per Yuya.

Meglio così. Voleva tornare sano e salvo a casa prima di rompere gli argini.

Attese, pazientemente, che Yuya finisse di fare la doccia; poi anche lui, pazientemente, si lavò. Si sedette al tavolo dellal cucina, guardandolo decidere se volesse o meno mangiare qualcosa, e alla fine convincersi che sarebbe stato meglio non mangiare, dato che era già piuttosto tardi. Yuri lo guardò per tutto il tempo. Molto, molto pazientemente.

“Sei stanco, Yu? Vuoi andare a letto?” gli chiese allora Yuya, lanciando occhiate di desiderio agli avanzi di yakisoba sul ripiano.

E quello era il segnale. Peccato per la seconda cena di Yuya.

“No, non sono stanco.” dichiarò, alzandosi e sentendosi come se fosse sul punto di parlare di fronte a un’assemblea in merito alla fame nel mondo. “Yuya, credo che abbiamo perso la scintilla.”

E con quello, Yuya apparentemente perse anche l’appetito.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò, confuso.

“Di che stai parlando, Yuri?” chiese, affatto preoccupato. Il che avrebbe dovuto impensierire Yuri, parecchio, perché far sì che Yuya si preoccupasse per loro era praticamente l’unica arma che gli restava, a quel punto.

“Sto parlando della nostra relazione. Ovviamente.” sospirò, tornando a sedersi, gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Non siamo più spontanei come prima. Eravamo imprevedibili, non potevamo sapere cosa sarebbe successo, o se uno avrebbe cominciato a volere l’altro nel momento più sbagliato possibile. Non sto dicendo che fosse giusto, ma in qualche modo era eccitante. È come se stessimo diventando...” fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle. “ _Vecchi_ , o qualcosa del genere.”

Yuya alzò gli occhi al cielo, e andò a sedersi accanto a lui.

“Per favore, Yuri, non mi fare venire ancora più complessi di quanti ne abbia già. Non dimenticarti che faccio trent’anni a marzo.” disse, a disagio.

“Non intendevo che stiamo diventando vecchi sulla carta, Yuya.” specificò, vagamente irritato. “Volevo dire che stiamo insieme da tantissimo tempo, e che forse siamo vittime della routine. Non è inusuale, ma non credo che rifletta come ci sentiamo.” fece una pausa, e un’altra smorfia. “Beh, almeno come mi sento _io_.”

Yuya s’irrigidì, e si tirò indietro per lanciargli un’occhiata d’avvertimento.

“Non farla diventare qualcosa che non è, Yuri.” disse, prontamente. “Ti amo come il primo giorno e ti voglio come il primo giorno. Quindi, davvero, non capisco cosa stia cercando di dire.”

Yuri sbuffò, cercando di trovare le parole nella propria mente per esprimersi il più chiaramente possibile.

“Ti ricordi di Okinawa?” disse, una volta che gli fu venuto in mente un buon esempio. “Eravamo sulla spiaggia, non era affatto abbastanza tardi perché fosse sicuro, ma in qualche modo non siamo riusciti a tenere le mani al loro posto. E mi hai preso, lì, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vederci, senza preoccuparti delle conseguenze.” gli disse, sentendosi piuttosto infantile mentre parlava, ma comunque convinto delle proprie opinioni. “E ci sono state innumerevoli altre volte. Voglio dire, i primi tempi in cui vivevamo insieme riuscivamo a malapena a trovare il tempo per fare un pasto decente, mi sbaglio? Non importa in che punto della casa fossimo, tu...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Non siamo più così.”

Yuya incrociò le braccia, e dal modo in cui lo stava guardando, Yuri comprese che era a disagio; e un po’ triste, forse.

“Quindi stai dicendo che ti manca rischiare di finire in prigione e che ti venga negato il cibo, tutto in favore del sesso?” scherzò, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Yuri fece un breve sorriso, e annuì.

“Qualcosa del genere.” fece un verso frustrato, abbassandosi ad appoggiare la fronte sul tavolo. “Okay, va bene, ecco cos’è successo: oggi io e Yutti abbiamo più o meno beccato Ryosuke che faceva un pompino a Daiki dietro le quinte.”

Yuya fece una faccia disgustata, guardandolo incredulo.

“Sono certo che ci fosse un modo per uscire da questa conversazione che non includesse raccontarmelo.” si lamentò. “Erano in un posto dove poi sono stato? Era... no, aspetta. Non voglio dettagli, peggiorerebbe solo le cose.” scosse velocemente la testa, come per scacciare le immagini. “Come sei arrivato da Yamada che fa un pompino a Dai-chan al fatto che abbiamo perso la scintilla?” gli chiese poi, tornando al soggetto principale.

“Perché quell’imbecille ha detto che era perché non ne hanno potuto fare a meno, dato che si amano.” mormorò Yuri, ora lievemente imbarazzato. “Stanno insieme da più tempo di noi. Non capisco, davvero, perché loro abbiano ancora quell’ _istinto_ e noi no.” si risucchiò un labbro tra i denti, a disagio. “Non era solo che mi volevi, Yuuyan. Mi _concupivi_. Era come una droga, ma una piacevole. E voglio solo sapere se c’è successo qualcosa per cui non sembriamo avere bisogno l’uno dell’altro tanto quanto prima.” incrociò le braccia, con un’espressione contrariata. “Non è che sei solo tu ad avere la prerogativa per la mancanza di autostima in questa relazione. Un po’ è concessa anche a me.”

Contro ogni prospettiva, Yuya si mise a ridere.

Yuri si sarebbe arrabbiato, se non si fosse sentito un po’ sciocco mentre parlava. Quindi lo apprezzò comunque quando il fidanzato portò la sedia più vicino, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e dandogli un bacio deciso sulle labbra.

“Ho così tante cose da risponderti.” ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Prima di tutto, che la voglio quella prerogativa, perché mi fa un po’ paura quando non sei assolutamente sicuro di te.” scherzò, ma poi sospirò e tornò serio. “Secondo, che anche se so cosa vuoi dire, è piuttosto inquietante quando dici che ti concupivo. Io avrei detto che si tratta di un desiderio sessuale perfettamente sano nei confronti del mio ragazzo, ma lascerò che la veda come vuoi.” vide che Yuri stava per rispondere, e si affrettò a mettergli un dito sulle labbra per fermarlo. “E terzo, e più importante... non c’è successo niente, piccolo. All’epoca, ti saltavo addosso ovunque fossimo perché...” sospirò, vagamente a disagio. “Beh, non sapevo cosa ci sarebbe successo. Suppongo che gli inizi di una relazione siano spesso così, che si abbia bisogno di essere fisicamente con l’altro perché si ha paura, perché non si sa quanto durerà ancora e si vuole prendere tutto quello che si può.” sorrise, tenero. “Ma ora so che passerò con te il resto della mia vita, quindi posso anche prendermela comoda. Non ho bisogno di saltarti addosso in luoghi pubblici, facendo di corsa perché non ci scoprano. Posso aspettare che siamo al sicuro a casa _nostra_ , nel _nostro_ letto, e prendermi tutto il tempo che voglio con te.”

Chinen voleva rispondere qualcosa subito, ma l’interno del suo cervello era attualmente nel caos.

Nonostante gli piacesse fare il duro, non lo era. Affatto. E quella era potenzialmente la cosa più bella che Yuya gli avesse mai detto, quindi attualmente si sentiva come se si fosse sciolto in una pozza di...

Fece mentalmente una smorfia. D’amore, davvero.

“Amo quando mi fai sentire un idiota.” fu la prima cosa coerente che seppe dirgli, la voce bassa e che esprimeva affetto.

“No, non è vero. Ma è così raro che nemmeno te ne accorgi.” rispose Yuya con un ghigno.

“No, sul serio. Non posso credere di essere stato a sentire quella _puttana_ , di averlo lasciato...” Yuri scosse la testa, ancora sorpreso da sé stesso. “Mi dispiace. Per tutto quello che ho detto. Davvero.”

Yuya alzò gli occhi al cielo, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e avvicinandosi ancora di più.

“Non devi.” lo rassicurò. “Sai, non era tutto sbagliato. Anzi, credo che abbia rimarcato una cosa abbastanza importante.” fece un sorrisetto, abbassandosi e cominciando a baciargli un lato del viso. “Il fatto che adesso mi senta sicuro non vuol dire niente, sai? Ti desidero _ancora_ , Chinen Yuri. Non pensare che smetterò mai.” mormorò contro la sua pelle, e prima che il più piccolo potesse rispondere Yuya l’aveva trascinato sul pavimento, finendogli in cima, baciandolo come se ne avesse bisogno per vivere.

Yuri cercò di respirare, con serie difficoltà. Il freddo delle mattonelle, il calore del corpo di Yuya, il modo in cui sembrava che la sua bocca stesse cercando di fondersi con quella del più grande...

Era troppo, e neanche lontanamente abbastanza.

“Non potevi aspettare di arrivare in camera, eh?” prese in giro il più grande una volta che poté parlare, mentre i suoi fianchi si spingevano involontariamente verso l’alto.

Yuya trattenne il respiro, ma poi riuscì a ridacchiare.

“È come hai detto tu. A volte non riesco a tenere le mani a posto, no? Anche se sto invecchiando e siamo diventati noiosi.” scherzò, tornando all’opera.

Yuri aveva qualche risposta pronta per lui, ma non riuscì a dirla. Si arrese completamente a Yuya, mentre sentiva i loro vestiti sparire alla velocità della luce, mentre la bocca del fidanzato idolatrava il suo corpo come se non l’avesse mai visto prima.

Era bello. Ed era bello perché avrebbero potuto fare con più calma, avrebbero potuto fermarsi e andare a letto e metterci delle ore, e comunque non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza per lui.

Ma, dato che Yuya stava cercando di dimostrare qualcosa, si sarebbe accontentato del pavimento della cucina.

Aprì senza pudore le gambe, intrappolandolo fra di esse, trattenendo il respiro quando il proprio sesso entrò a contatto con quello del più grande.

Yuya si mosse sopra di lui per ancora un po’ di tempo, respirando a fondo mentre continuava a baciare la pelle del più piccolo, prendendo parti di essa fra i denti e succhiando, abbastanza forte da lasciare il segno.

“Ottimo modo di essere discreto.” commentò Yuri, ansimando leggermente, e nonostante quanto aveva appena detto la mano era contro la testa di Yuya, tenendolo fermo dov’era.

“Non mi sentirò in colpa perché sei delizioso. E perché ti sei lamentato del fatto che non faccio più niente di inappropriato.

Yuri rise, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e tirandolo su per baciarlo.

“Ancora non stai facendo niente di neanche lontanamente inappropriato.” lo prese in giro, leccandogli giocosamente il labbro inferiore.

“Dovrei rimediare.” si affrettò a dire Yuya, e si abbassò, sparendo fra le gambe del più piccolo.

La lingua contro la sua apertura non fu inattesa, ma Yuri comunque inarcò la schiena e gemette, la sensazione sempre troppo da sopportare. Roteò i fianchi per andargli incontro, contorcendosi quando Yuya cominciò a farsi spazio con le dita, leccando attorno e dentro di lui, e sebbene fosse impossibile stabilirlo con certezza, Yuri era certo che stesse sorridendo della sua reazione.

“Di più, Yuu.” ansimò, portandogli una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli, cercando di sfogare la voglia che aveva.

“Di più cosa?” lo stuzzicò il più grande, alzando la testa e lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa, ora limitandosi a passare la punta di un dito sull’apertura di Yuri.

“Dita. Lingua. Te. Non lo so, dammi qualcosa e smettila di provocarmi!” si lamentò Chinen, prontamente zittito da con quanto entusiasmo Yuya adempì alla sua confusa richiesta.

Mentre aveva tre dita a fondo dentro di lui, e le muoveva con fare esperto, cercando di proposito di evitare la sua prostata, Yuya tornò su di lui, baciandolo come se cercasse di consolarlo.

“Non riesco a credere a quanto sia folle, ogni tanto.” gli disse, spingendo più in fondo e baciando la smorfia sul viso del più piccolo. “Non hai idea, Yuri, di quanto sia stato difficile per me imparare a essere una persona migliore. A vederti a lavoro, durante i concerti o i servizi fotografici, o i programmi o _ovunque_ , e non saltarti addosso. E non farti mio in quel preciso istante, dove c’avrebbero visti tutti.” sfilò lentamente le dita, sorridendo quando Yuri si lamentò per la perdita. “Dovresti apprezzare il fatto che ti lasci vivere e non ti tenga così tutto il tempo.”

Yuri gemette. Non poteva davvero rispondere, non adesso. Non gli erano rimaste parole in testa, solo Yuya, il suo sesso, quanto lo volesse _ora_.

Si tirò leggermente su, spingendo il più grande a sedersi e portandosi all’altezza della sua erezione, prendendola rapidamente in bocca, gemendo mentre lo faceva come se fosse la cosa migliore del mondo.

Lo leccò velocemente, ma cercando comunque di fare un buon lavoro, ricoprendola di saliva, sapendo che era l’unica cosa che avrebbe alleviato la strada dentro di lui.

Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di buono, perché apparentemente Yuya aveva perso tutta la sua spavalderia e voglia di parlare; lo teneva fermo con la mano, mentre tutto quello che riusciva a uscirgli di bocca erano ansiti leggeri, lasciando che Yuri sentisse l’urgenza di avere di più.

Il più piccolo si tirò indietro, sorridendo con soddisfazione, e tornò a stendersi, alzando una gamba e portandola alla vita di Yuya.

“È il momento di vedere quanto mi concupisca.” lo provocò, tirandolo più vicino. “Scopami, Yuuyan.”

Poteva giurare di aver sentito Yuya _ringhiare_ , il che fu la cosa più eccitante di quella sera.

Il più grande non perse tempo, portandogli la gamba ancora più in su finché non fu appoggiata contro la sua spalla, dandosi più spazio per spingersi dentro di lui, in un unico movimento.

Yuri gettò indietro la testa, facendosi abbastanza male con le piastrelle, e gridò.

Fece una smorfia e ansimò e si contorse tutto in una volta, sentendo una delle mani di Yuya che gli accarezzavano il viso, confortandolo.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò, insicuro. “Forse avrei dovuto...”

“Non ci provare.” lo interruppe subito Yuri, spingendosi verso la sua erezione. “Dicevo sul serio, Yuya. Non mi interessa di niente, scopami e basta.”

E Yuya lo fece.

Si tirò quasi del tutto fuori e subito spinse di nuovo dentro; andò piano, fu metodico, perché adesso stava effettivamente cercando di colpire la prostata del più piccolo anziché evitarla.

La lunga ed estesa esperienza che aveva gliela fecero trovare poche spinte dopo, e quando vide Yuri inarcare la schiena e finalmente lasciarsi andare, cominciò a darglielo sul serio, angolando i fianchi in modo da colpire lo stesso punto più e più volte.

Si tenne dal fianco di Yuri con una mano, affondando le unghie nella carne morbida, godendosi il modo in cui aumentava il piacere del più piccolo, i suoi gemiti ora alti abbastanza da passare per grida.

“Yuu...” disse Yuri dopo qualche altro minuto, la voce rotta. “Yuu, non credo che durerò. Ho bisogno che...”

“Toccati.” gli disse subito Yuya, senza lasciarlo chiedere. “Fammi vedere quanto ti senti bene sul mio cazzo, Yu. Quanto hai bisogno di venire.”

Era troppo, e Yuri non riuscì a irritarsi per la richiesta del più grande. Portò una mano attorno al proprio sesso, velocemente, toccandosi allo stesso ritmo con cui Yuya lo stava spingendo contro il pavimento, come se davvero stesse cercando di farlo diventare un tutt’uno con esso.

Osò aprire gli occhi, scoprendo quanto Yuya sembrasse preso dalla propria opera, dal far stare bene Yuri, dal prenderlo come se non volesse far altro nella vita, e fu quello che alla fine lo portò oltre il limite. Inarcò i fianchi per andare incontro a una spinta particolarmente dura e venne così, con la testa che colpiva di nuovo il pavimento, il corpo intorpidito mentre si stringeva intorno al sesso di Yuya dentro di sé.

“Meraviglioso.” fu la prima cosa che sentì dire al più grande, realizzando che gli aveva abbassato la gamba per portarsela intorno al fianco e che adesso era chinato verso di lui, il calore del suo corpo incredibilmente confortevole nei postumi dell’orgasmo. “Sei così bello quando vieni, Yuri. Così fuori di te, così _indecente_.”

Il più piccolo gemette, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e facendolo avvicinare, premendo la fronte contro la sua.

“Andiamo, Yuu.” mormorò, la voce spezzata. “Non penso di poter reggere a lungo. Vienimi dentro, dai.”

Ed eccolo, il verso animalesco che diede un brivido a Yuri; si tenne stretto a Yuya mentre lo sentiva andare di nuovo più veloce, e le sue unghie stavano probabilmente facendo uscire sangue dalla schiena del più grande mentre il ritmo si faceva più erratico, finché non si arrestò del tutto. Yuri si sentì pervadere dal calore, e il proprio corpo si tese, come se fosse pronto a ricominciare e continuare per sempre.

Una volta che Yuya ebbe finito e fu praticamente crollato su di lui, si rese conto del fatto che non era decisamente un’opzione.

Rimasero così per un po’, mentre Yuri si godeva il peso del più grande su di lui che lo teneva caldo, che lo faceva sentire stranamente al sicuro; gli accarezzò la schiena intorno ai segni lasciati dalle proprie unghie, baciandogli una spalla quando lo sentì tremare.

Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, il più grande si risollevò, prendendogli le mani perché facesse lo stesso; si sedette contro la gamba del tavolo, lasciando che Yuri gli si sistemasse in grembo. Quando lo vide rabbrividire, si affrettò a recuperare la propria maglietta, mettendogliela sulle spalle.

“Ora va bene.” mormorò Yuri, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Yuya. “E anche, beh...” scrollò le spalle e alzò la testa. “È stato eccitante. Tipo da morire.”

Yuya rise, dandogli un bacio sulla gola, seguendone il profilo con la punta del naso.

“Se insisti, possiamo farlo la prossima volta a lavoro. Cercherò un angolo buio abbastanza confortevole.” lo stuzzicò, facendo sbuffare il più piccolo.

“Non credo. Sono stanco, dolorante e appiccicoso. Voglio solo fare una doccia e andare dritto a letto.” sospirò. “Forse sto davvero diventando troppo vecchio per questo.”

Yuya alzò gli occhi al cielo, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Sei molto giovane. E anche molto pigro. E sei così da quando avevi tredici anni, fidati. Me lo ricordo.” si tirò su, facendo una smorfia. “È davvero un casino, comunque. Non ricordo come ce la facessimo all’epoca, e non capisco decisamente come ci riescano adesso Yama-chan e Dai-chan.”

Yuri si alzò, in qualche modo, aiutandolo a fare lo stesso, e cominciò a raccogliere i vestiti.

“Beh, ho una risposta, almeno per la parte dell’‘appiccicoso e disordinato’. Ryosuke è chirurgico credimi. Non credo che abbia lasciato prove del misfatto.” gli disse, solo perché sapeva che il più grande avrebbe fatto _esattamente_ quella faccia disgustata.

“Che schifo.” commentò, poi scosse velocemente la testa come per dimenticare e si abbassò, avvolgendo il fidanzato tra le braccia. “Beh, non voglio sfidarli. Noi ci amiamo _e_ siamo persone private e ordinate. Direi che vinciamo noi.”

Yuri rise, annuendo.

“Di quello, Takaki” disse, mettendosi in punta di piedi e baciandolo “non dubitavo assolutamente.”


End file.
